a. Field of Invention
Crock pots (generically used herein to refer to slow cookers, typically for slowly cooking meats, stews, casseroles and soups) have lids with dome-shapes and center handles on top of the lids. Likewise, other slow cookers, such as electric broilers, roasters, etc., as well as crock pots, are used to slow cook food. The present invention is directed to creating a surface-to-surface warming dish that nests on top of a lid-covered slow cooker. The present invention warming dish uniquely has a domed bottom with a recess for accommodating the lid handle of the slow cooker lid. These configurations enable most of the bottom surfaces to have direct contact with the tops of the slow cooker lids for efficient transfer of heat from the slow cooker lids to the present warming dishes. (Warming dishes, as used herein should be construed to include dishes, pans and similar names for warming foods.) By mounting the present invention warming dish(es) atop a slow cooker with the unique surface-to-surface contact to maximize heat transfer, these present invention dishes may be used to heat side dishes, breads, soups, warm desserts or any other edible that may be eaten with or separately from the contents of the slow cooker.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,498 B2 to Morgan describes an apparatus assembly for forming a compound dessert in a predetermined compound ring shape including a first outer ring shaped pan defining a cavity, the cavity having a dome shaped cross section with a closed circular end, an open end and a centrally positioned funnel shaped support having an upper solid planar surface. A cover including a second dome ring shaped pan of a smaller width and depth and a surrounding circular skirt is mounted to the outer ring shaped pan with the second inner ring shaped pan extending into a cavity of the first outer ring shaped pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,884 to Vandas describes a plate warmer having a heat storing core material for releasing heat to food serving supported thereon dishware over an extended period of time, i.e., in excess of thirty minutes, and a method of making said plate warmer. The heat storing material comprises beads of synthetic petroleum wax which are compressed to form a solid core having inwardly concave top and bottom surfaces and to expel air from the core. Top and bottom outer plate members are compressed to conform to the inwardly concave surfaces of the core and then sealed to define an airtight, waterproof cavity which is filled by the core. When the plate wanner is heated, the core expands outwardly against the concave walls of the outer plate members and the walls assume a substantially flat configuration wherein the cavity is enlarged to accommodate the expanded core material, the walls reassuming their inwardly concave configuration as the heat storing core material cools and releases heat through the top outer plate member to the dishware.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,330 to Lanigan et al. describes a hollow food serving dish having upper and lower metal shells with a rigid heat-retaining member disposed therebetween. The shells are imperforate and are hermetically sealed together along their peripheral edges. Limited expansion is permitted upon heating, but the danger of bursting is avoided because of the secure interconnection between the upper shell and the rigid member and because of the interfitting relationship between the rigid member and the bottom shell with its concave configuration and peripheral shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,077 to Murdough et al. describes a hollow food serving dish having upper and lower metal shells with a heat-retaining pellet and a resilient cushioning element disposed therebetween. The shells are generally rectangular in shape, when viewed in elevation, and are hermetically sealed together only at their peripheral edges. Limited expansion is permitted upon heating, but the danger of bursting is avoided by reason of the configuration and construction of the dish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,774 to Kreis describes a heat storage dish, such dish providing the advantages of not bursting apart as a result of excessive heating and increased interior pressure, and further complying with maximum hygienic requirements. The novel heat storage dish generally is constructed to have a heat storage plate disposed in the bottom thereof between an interior wall and an exterior wall forming an enclosed cavity or space. The novel storage dish is characterized by the feature that the heat storage plate is retained in position in such a manner that it abuts the interior wall of the dish and further defines an opening in the central area thereof. Both of the walls of the dish are connected to one another through the opening in the interior of the heat storage plate as well as on the outside or rim portion exterior of the plate. The bottom portion of the exterior wall of the heat storage dish has an annular deformable section which is upwardly displaced relative to the support plane of the dish itself, this section being delimited by two reinforced zones located between the walls within the interior and exterior points of connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,735 to Alaj describes a hot dish container comprising a member formed with a flared side wall upon the upper edge of which the rim of a dish is adapted to seat, and upwardly extending flange carried by the side wall within which the dish loosely engages, the member having a bottom wall, the bottom wall having an upwardly offset central wall portion, a relatively thin closed housing within the member spaced from the flared side walls and seated on the central wall portion, heat insulating means in the housing, the housing and insulation being removable as a unit, a depending annular flange carried by the housing engaging about the offset central portion to thereby hold the housing concentric to the member and spaced from the flared side wall, a downwardly offset recess formed in the top wall of the housing, and a disc-shaped heat retaining element in the recess and projecting above the top wall of the housing for close heat exchange relation with the bottom of a dish seated on the side wall, the combined closed housing and heat retaining element being of a height no greater than substantially half that of the flared side wall.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.